


Throwing a Fit

by disillusionist9



Series: Choose Dare [49]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Friendship, Gen, Hufflepuff, Parseltongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7931686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disillusionist9/pseuds/disillusionist9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #50 of 100 | Harry feels isolated during Chamber of Secrets after the Deuling Club incident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Throwing a Fit

"Watch out for the Heir of Slytherin!"

Harry couldn't tell who'd jeered at him from across the staircases, but he could see a flash of blue from a Ravenclaw scarf. He scowled at the retreating robes and tried to let it go, but after weeks of the snide comments and frightened looks, he was sick of trying. Each time someone called him the Heir of Slytherin or pushed him a little too hard in the hallways between classes he had to try very hard to not lose his temper, and throw a fit...or a jinx.

His head was in the Hospital Wing, thinking of the most recent petrification victims, when he collided solidly with another person. Lately Ron and Hermione walked the halls with him to provide some buffer against the verbal attacks, but also to watch out for him for this exact purpose. The other person glanced down at him where he lay sprawled on his backside.

"Alright, Harry?" the girl said.

Her eyes were narrowed at him, and she made no move to help him up, instead picking up the books he'd knocked out of her arms. The library stamp was on each of them and Harry knew from experience that Pince was quick to notice any sort of harm to her precious wards. His schoolbag thankfully wasn't spilled everywhere, it would be a nightmare picking everything off the stairs.

Harry hadn't been in many classes with her, as Sally-Anne Perks was a Hufflepuff, and Gryffindors were only paired with them for Herbology.

"Yeah," muttered Harry. "Sorry I ran into you."

Sally-Anne looked at him blankly from a few stairs down as she picked up a book. "You could help me pick up my books?"

Harry jolted. "Of course, I'm sorry."

The stack was quick with the two of them, and Harry pulled one of the book twines from his schoolbag.

"These are really useful," he said as he tied the books altogether like Hermione taught him. "Makes it easier to take them up and down the stairs."

The girl regarded him with an expression still with minimal emotion, more considering and calculating than hostile, but it still made him shuffle his feet.

"Thanks, Harry." Sally-Anne turned to continue up the stairs towards the library to return her reference material.

As Harry watched her go, he wondered if she knew she was the first person, besides Hermione or Ron, to not call him names or accuse him of being someone he was not.


End file.
